maofandomcom-20200214-history
常用自由軟體
音樂工具 Audio/Music Tools 1. Amarok 取代專制軟體：iTunes Amarok combines music discovery features with an attractive, easy-to-use audio player. Key features include integration with multiple Web audio services, dynamic playlists, bookmarks, scripting, context view and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 2. aTunes 取代專制軟體：iTunes This full-featured audio player and organizer is highly customizable and offers lots of information about tracks. Key features include tagging, statistics, support for multiple file formats, karaoke function, equalizer and support for very large playlists. Operating System: OS Independent 3. Clementine 取代專制軟體：iTunes Inspired by an older version of Amarok, Clementine plays locally stored music, audio CDs and streaming audio. It helps users organize their music and transfer it to iPhones, iPods and other devices, and it integrates with cloud services like Box, Dropbox, Google Drive, Skydrive and Ubuntu One. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, Android 4. Jajuk 取代專制軟體：iTunes Designed for advanced users, this music organization and playing tool gets high praise from the critics. It boasts an intuitive interface plus a huge list of features designed to meet almost any audio playback need. Operating System: OS Independent 備份 Backup 5. Amanda 取代專制軟體：CommVault Simpana, Arkeia, Barracuda Backup Service, Zetta The self-styled "most popular open source backup and recovery software in the world," Amanda is an enterprise-quality network backup solution that protects more than a million systems worldwide. It comes in an open source community version, a paid enterprise version or a subscription-based cloud version from Zmanda, which is now owned by Carbonite. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 6. Areca Backup 取代專制軟體：Carbonite, Nova Backup, Acronis True Image If you're backing up a single PC at home or a small office, Areca is worth a look. It's easy to set up but also gives plenty of options regarding what kind of backup you'd like to perform, what kind of archive files you'd like to have and how often backups are performed. Operating System: Windows, Linux 7. BackupPC 取代專制軟體：CommVault Simpana, Arkeia, Barracuda Backup Service, Zetta This app bills itself as "a high-performance, enterprise-grade system," though it's probably most useful for SMBs that want to backup their networks to local or network storage. It requires no client software, includes compression capabilities and uses pooling to minimize storage capacity needs and I/Os. Operating System: Windows, Linux 8. Bacula 取代專制軟體：CommVault Simpana, Arkeia, Barracuda Backup Service, Zetta Suitable for larger organizations, Bacula, like Amanda, also claims to be the most popular open source backup software. Paid support and services for enterprise customers are available through Bacula Systems Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 9. Clonezilla 取代專制軟體：Acronis True Image This cloning solution comes in two versions. The Live version does bare metal backup and restores for standalone systems. The SE version is useful for deployment of multiple systems that all have the same image. Operating System: Linux 10. Redo 取代專制軟體：Carbonite, Nova Backup, Acronis True Image Another option for home users, Redo emphasizes ease of use. It's been downloaded more than 750,000 times and says it can do a bare-metal restore in just ten minutes. Operating System: Windows, Linux 部落客 Blogging 11. B2evolution 取代專制軟體：TypePad B2evolution can run a standalone blog, multiple blogs or an entire website. It also includes features for setting up a community and marketing your site, and lots of information about hosting is available on the website. Operating System: OS Independent 12. LifeType 取代專制軟體：TypePad Like B2evolution, LifeType can also support multiple blogs. It also has multi-user authentication and other features that make it suitable for use by an organization. Operating System: OS Independent 13. WordPress 取代專制軟體：TypePad This very well-known software runs more than 60 million blogs. You can use the software with your choice of Internet host or use the free, but limited, hosting service available through WordPress.com. Operating System: OS Independent 瀏覽器 Browsers 14. Chromium 取代專制軟體：Internet Explorer Google's Chrome browser, which is currently the most popular browser in the world according to StatCounter, is based on open source Chromium. It aims to be faster, more secure and more stable than competing browsers. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 15. Firefox 取代專制軟體：Internet Explorer According to December 2013 figures from StatCounter, about 19 percent of all users rely on this open source browser from Mozilla. Features include the "Awesome bar," a tabbed interface, bookmarks, syncing with mobile versions, session restore and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, Android 16. Tor Browser 取代專制軟體：Internet Explorer For those concerned about privacy, Tor offers a way to browse the Internet anonymously and without divulging your location. It bounces communications off multiple servers in order to prevent eavesdropping. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 壓縮 Compression 17. PeaZip 取代專制軟體：WinZip If you need to compress a file to send via email, PeaZip offers an alternative to WinZip or the compression capabilities built in to the Windows file manager. It supports more than 150 different types of archive files, including several that compress smaller than WinZip. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 內容管理 Content Management 18. Alfresco 取代專制軟體：Sharepoint Alfresco boasts users in 180 countries, including some big-name organizations like NASA, Saks Fifth Avenue, FOX and KLM. It combines content management with team collaboration, document management, file sharing and business process automation. Paid support is available. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 19. DNN (formerly DotNetNuke) 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico DNN runs more than 800,000 websites, including those for True Value Hardware, Cornell University, Glacier Water, Dannon and NASCAR. In addition to the open source software, the company also offers related commercial software under the Evoq brand name. Operating System: Windows 20. Drupal 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico Extremely popular, Drupal claims to have a community of more than 630,000 users and developers. It's been around 2001, so it's very mature with extensive documentation, extensions, website examples and third-party services available. Operating System: OS Independent 21. Joomla 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico Downloaded more than 35 million times, Joomla includes Barnes & Noble, eBay, GE and Ikea among its users. It's won numerous awards and thousands of extensions are available. Operating System: OS Independent 22. MediaWiki 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico For users interested in creating a wiki-style website, MediaWiki is a very good option. It's the platform used by WikiPedia, which means it's highly scalable and familiar to most users. Operating System: Windows, Linux/Unix, OS X 23. Plone 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico First developed in 2001, Plone claims to have "the best security track record of any major CMS." Its users include Nokia, Amnesty International, Discover Magazine, the Government of Brazil, MIT, Harvard and the Free Software Foundation. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 24. XOOPS 取代專制軟體：OpenText,Sitecore CMS, Kentico Short for "eXtensible Object Oriented Portal System,” XOOPS is a very popular modular Web application platform and content management system. It’s easy-to-use, boasts a very helpful community of users and has won numerous awards. Operating System: OS Independent 客戶關係管理 Customer Relationship Management (CRM) 25.Daffodil CRM 取代專制軟體：SalesForce.com Daffodil focuses on providing a cost-effective, efficient way to manage customer relationships. It has a dual-licensing scheme with both open source and commercial licenses available. Operating System: OS Independent 26. SplendidCRM Now on version 8.0, SplendidCRM is a very mature project with advanced features like Twitter tracking, Asterisk integration, surveys and Google Apps synchronization. It comes in a variety of on-premise and cloud-based versions, both paid and free. Operating System: Windows 27. SugarCRM 取代專制軟體：SalesForce.com Sugar boasts millions of users worldwide, and it includes a full list of sales, marketing, customer service and support features. The link above takes you to the open source version, but it's also available on an SaaS basis with several pricing tiers. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 28. vtiger CRM 取代專制軟體：SalesForce.com Downloaded more than 3 million times and used by more than 10,000 businesses, vTiger offers email marketing, project management, customer portal, calendar, reporting, document management and inventory control in addition to traditional CRM features. In addition to the open source version, it’s also available on an SaaS basis. Operating System: Windows, Linux, iOS, Android 資料庫 Database 29. Firebird 取代專制軟體：Microsoft SQL Server Now more than thirty years old, Firebird is a high performance SQL database with excellent concurrency. The project does not have a corporate sponsor, but commercial support is available through third-party providers. Operating System: Windows, Linux, Unix, OS X, Solaris 30. MySQL 取代專制軟體：Microsoft SQL Server One of the most popular databases in the world, Oracle-owned MySQL is used by thousands of companies, including Facebook and Google. It comes in multiple versions, both paid and free. Operating System: Windows, Linux, Unix, OS X 31. PostgreSQL 取代專制軟體：Microsoft SQL Server Award-winning PostgreSQL is noteworthy for its reliability, data integrity and correctness. A long list of partners provide related support and services in locations worldwide. Operating System: Windows, Linux, Unix, OS X 資料銷毀 Data Destruction 32. BleachBit 取代專制軟體：Easy System Cleaner, standard file delete functions If you just hit the delete key, you haven’t really erased the data from your system, and it could still be recovered with the right tools. However, BleachBit removes all traces of data from your system. Plus, it protects your privacy by deleting cookies, getting rid of temporary files, clearing your history, erasing logs and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux 33. Eraser 取代專制軟體：BCWipe Enterprise, standard file delete functions Eraser is another option for "shredding" files so they cannot be recovered. However, it does not offer the other privacy protection features of BleachBit. Operating System: Windows 桌上出版 Desktop Publishing 34. Scribus 取代專制軟體：InDesign, QuarkXPress, Microsoft Office Publisher You don't have to pay tons of money for desktop publishing software. Scribus offers professional-caliber features for creating press-ready or PDF documents. (Be warned that Scribus cannot open files created with other desktop publishing software.) Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 電子商務 E-Commerce 35. Magento 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce More than 200,000 businesses use Magento, which calls itself "the most flexible enterprise-class eCommerce platform." It comes in enterprise or open source versions, as well as a cloud-based version called Magento Go. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 36. osCommerce 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce With a 275,000+-member community, osCommerce is one of the more popular open source e-commerce platforms. Paid support is available through partners. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 37. PrestaShop 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce Downloaded more than 3.3 million times, PrestaShop boasts that it offers "the best e-commerce experience." Plenty of documentation and more than 3,500 templates and modules make this one of the easiest ecommerce systems to use. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 38. Spreecommerce 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce Built for enterprise users, Ruby on Rails-based Spreecommerce handles both front-end store design and the back-end integration with other systems. Paid support is available. Operating System: OS Independent 39. Tomato Cart 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce Unlike most other ecommerce solutions, Tomato Cart was built from the start to handle smartphones and tablets, as well as visitors using PCs. Commercial support is available, and the website includes links to hosting and payments providers. Operating System: Windows, Linux 40. Zeuscart 取代專制軟體：Big Commerce, Volusion, NetSuite Ecommerce Zeuscart focuses on providing a rich user interface with plenty of Web 2.0 features. Support and paid professional services are available. Operating System: Windows, Linux 電子郵件/合作/羣組 E-mail/Collaboration/Groupware 41. Collabtive 取代專制軟體：Basecamp Track projects, milestones, tasks and time in the cloud or on your own server. Paid services, including hosting, branding, installation and custom development, are available. Operating System: OS Independent 42. EGroupware 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Outlook and SharePoint EGroupware claims to be "the leading Online Collaboration Tool and the top choice for big enterprises, small businesses and teams within and across organizations all over the globe." It includes information sharing, CRM, project management, document management, data sync, incident tracking, content management and other capabilities. Paid enterprise versions are available, along with installation, hosting and email services. Operating System: OS Independent 43. Evolution 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Outlook Because it offers an integrated calendar, address book and email client, Evolution is sometimes called "the Outlook of Linux." The interface should feel very familiar, and it's included in most Linux distributions. Operating System: Linux 44. Group-Office 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Outlook To standard shared email, addressbook and calendar capabilities, the community version of Group-Office adds file-sharing, tasks, notes and newsletters. The paid professional version also includes document editing, helpdesk, time tracking, mobile sync and project management; billing and document search are available as add-ons. Operating System: OS Independent 45. Thunderbird 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Outlook Mozilla, the group behind the Firefox browser, also makes this email application, which offers a similar look and feel. Thunderbird only includes a mail client, but if you want to add a calendar, Mozilla also offers Lightning. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 46. Zimbra 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Exchange Zimbra calls itself a "collaboration platform," but the open source version is really a mail server. The company also offers a paid network version that adds more capabilities, plus a free desktop client. Operating System: Linux, Unix, OS X 企業資源規劃 Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) 47. Apache OFBiz 取代專制軟體：NetSuite , Sage ERP Short for "Open For Business," OFBiz provides ERP, CRM, e-commerce, supply chain management, manufacturing resources planning, enterprise asset management and POS capabilities that are suitable for SMBs. The project focuses on providing maximum flexibility so that users can customize it to meet their needs. Operating System: OS Independent 48. OpenERP 取代專制軟體：SAP, Microsoft Dynamics OpenERP includes more than 200 different applications, like CRM, accounting, point of sale, human resources, sales, project management and, coming soon, ecommerce. The website focuses primarily on the company's paid products and services, but you can still find the open source version from the "Download" page. Operating System: Windows, Linux 49. Openbravo 取代專制軟體：SAP, Microsoft Dynamics Openbravo boasts that it offers the "leading Web-based business applications for the cloud." It's won numerous awards, and paid cloud and on-premise versions are available through the company's partners. Operating System: OS Independent 50. ADempiere 取代專制軟體：SAP, Microsoft Dynamics Community-run Adempiere includes features for sales, purchasing, manufacturing, material management, finance, human resources, project management and maintenance management. It integrates with other open source projects to add Web 2.0, login, telephony, data repository, business intelligence, document management and Intranet capabilities. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 財務管理 Financial Management 51. Buddi 取代專制軟體：Quicken The "personal budget software for the rest of us," Buddi offers simplified financial management that's doesn't have as many features as Quicken but is easier for novices to use. The tutorials on the website offer all the help most people need to start tracking their income and expenses. Operating System: OS Independent 52. GnuCash 取代專制軟體：Quicken and QuickBooks Most financial software tracks either personal or business finances, but GnuCash makes small business owners' lives easier by tracking both from one application. It's based on double-entry accounting and can also track stocks, bonds and mutual funds. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, Android 53. HomeBank This mature personal finance program has been under development for nearly 20 years and has been translated into 50 languages. Key features include import and export to/from other financial programs, duplicate detection, scheduled transactions, auto-completion, budgeting and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux 54. KMyMoney 取代專制軟體：Quicken KMyMoney aims to be "the BEST Personal Finance Manager for FREE Users, full stop." It's claims to fame are accuracy, ease of use and familiar features. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 55. TurboCASH 取代專制軟體：QuickBooks, Sage Accounting Software More than 80,000 people use TurboCASH to track their business finances. It's flexible and offers the features small businesses will need as their companies grow. Operating System: Windows 遊戲 Games 56. 0 A.D. 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Age of Empires If you like real-time civilization-building strategy games, check out 0 A.D. It features several unique civilizations, realistic graphics, and intense battle gameplay. Operating System: Linux, Windows, OS X 57. Alien Arena 取代專制軟體：Quake, Unreal Tournament "Built by fraggers for fraggers," Alien Arena is a first-person shooter with a retro sci-fi theme and a very active group of fans. It's updated constantly; the recently released "Combat Edition" also offers the option of a new, slower-paced tactical mode. Operating System: Linux, Windows, OS X 58. FlightGear 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Flight Simulator X With a focus on realism, FlightGear simulates the flight of actual aircraft across life-like world terrain. It includes scenery for more than 20,000 real-world airports, and it's extensible so you can add your own aircraft and locations. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 59. FreeCiv 取代專制軟體：Civilization Very similar to Civilization, this turn-based strategy game challenges players to advance from the stone age to the space age. It includes 50 different units and 541 nations, and it supports up to 126 players. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 60. Frets on Fire 取代專制軟體：Guitar Hero If you already have a guitar controller, you can use it to play Frets on Fire, or you can just turn your keyboard on its side to play. The gameplay is very similar to Guitar Hero, and it can even import Guitar Hero songs. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 61. Ryzom 取代專制軟體：World of Warcraft Ryzom's world is quite a bit different from World of Warcraft, but its sizable user base offers plenty of opportunity for battle and interaction with other players. While the software is free, note that there is a charge for unlimited access to the online game servers. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 62. Secret Maryo Chronicles 取代專制軟體：Mario Bros. Games This game is built for those who loved the classic run-and-jump Mario games. It's a two-dimensional platform game sure to inspire plenty of nostalgia. Operating System: Windows, Linux 63. StepMania 取代專制軟體：Dance Dance Revolution Show off your moves on your dance pads (if you own them) or just let your fingers dance across the keyboard. You'll have to download songs separately (the latest version comes with only two songs), but plenty are available on the website. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 閘道器安全應用 Gateway Security Appliances 64. Endian Firewall Community 取代專制軟體：Check Point Security Gateways, McAfee Complete Endpoint Protection, SonicWall Appliances, others Endian offers open source firewall, antivirus, spam blocking, content filtering, VPN and other security capabilities all bundled together. Use the free download to build your own appliance on standard hardware or purchase a low-cost hardware or software appliance from the company. Operating System: Linux 65. Untangle 取代專制軟體：Check Point Security Gateways, McAfee Complete Endpoint Protection, SonicWall Appliances, others Used by more than 40,000 organizations, Untangle promises to help users "know more about your network traffic than the NSA." In addition to the free download that allows you to create your own appliance, the company offers numerous paid hardware and software products based on the same technology. Operating System: Windows, Linux 繪圖 Graphics/Drawing 66. Dia 取代專制軟體：Visio While it's not as full-featured as the Microsoft software, Dia was "roughly inspired by Visio." It's a great option for creating org charts, UML diagrams, flow charts, network diagrams and similar types of charts. Operating System: Windows, Linux/Unix 67. Gimp 取代專制軟體：Photoshop Gimp offers professional-quality photo retouching and editing capabilities without Photoshop's high price tag. It offers a huge list of features and supports all the common graphic file formats. Operating System: Windows, Linux 68. Inkscape 取代專制軟體：Illustrator, CorelDraw Another professional-quality tool, Inkscape offers advanced vector graphics editing capabilities. One of the best ways to see its true capabilities is to check out the online gallery of artwork created with Inkscape. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 辦公室生產 Office Productivity 69. AbiWord 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Word AbiWord looks, feels and performs a lot like older versions of Microsoft Word. For those who need cloud-based collaboration capabilities, there's also the free AbiCollab.net service. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 70. Calligra 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Calligra is the successor to KDE's KOffice suite and includes Braindump (mind mapper), Words (word processor), Sheets (spreadsheet), Stage (presentations), Kexi (database), Flow (diagramming), Karbon (vector graphics), Krita (painting and image editing) and Plan (project management). It opens and exports Microsoft Office files, although the program interfaces are quite a bit different. Operating System: Windows, Linux 71. Gnumeric 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Excel Praised as more accurate than Excel, Gnumeric aims to offer free, fast and accurate spreadsheet capabilties. It opens Excel files, includes all of Excel's features and has 154 functions that Excel doesn't have. Operating System: Windows, Linux 72. LibreOffice 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Forked from OpenOffice.org, LibreOffice has quickly become one of the most popular open source office productivity suites. It includes the same apps as OpenOffice but has some features not included in the other suite. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 73. NeoOffice 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office NeoOffice is also an OpenOffice.org fork—this time for the Mac. It's tailored to match standard Mac interfaces and offers better Mac performance than LibreOffice or OpenOffice. Operating System: OS X 74. OpenOffice.org 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Office Apache OpenOffice.org includes Writer (word processing), Calc (spreadsheets), Impress (presentations), Draw (graphics), Math (mathematic equations) and Base (database). It can open, edit and export to Microsoft file formats, and it features a very intuitive interface. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 作業系統 Operating System 75. Linux Mint 取代專制軟體：Windows Very popular with home users, Linux Mint comes with four different desktop interface options: Cinnamon, Mate, KDE or Xfce. It attempts to provide a "modern, elegant and comfortable operating system which is both powerful and easy to use." 76. Red Hat 取代專制軟體：Windows Very popular with enterprises, Red Hat is one of the most well-known and successful open source software companies. Red Hat Enterprise Linux requires the purchase of support, but users can download very similar software for free from Fedora 77. SUSE 取代專制軟體：Windows Also built for enterprises, SUSE boasts more than 13,000 business customers, including the London Stock Exchange, Sony, Home Depot and Walgreens. It also requires a paid support subscription, but you can download a free community version from openSUSE 78. Ubuntu 取代專制軟體：Windows Sponsored by Canonical, Ubuntu bills itself as "the world's most popular free OS," and it's well-liked by both enterprises and home users. It comes in cloud, desktop, server, phone, tablet and TV versions 密碼管理 Password Manager 79. KeePass 取代專制軟體：RoboForm, LastPass Too many passwords to remember? Instead of using the same password over and over or, even worse, writing them down, try KeePass. It creates and stores unique passwords in an encrypted database, meaning you stay secure and you only have to remember one master password. Operating System: Windows (but ports are available for Linux and OS X) PDF 工具 PDF Tools 80. PDFCreator/ PDFArchitect 取代專制軟體：Adobe Acrobat PDFCreator can create PDFs from any application that can print, and it offers features like encryption and digital signatures. Made by the same organization, PDFArchitect lets you edit, split or merge PDF files, as well as converting them to Word documents and other file formats. Operating System: Windows 81. Sumatra PDF 取代專制軟體：Adobe Reader Sumatra offers a lightweight alternative to Adobe Reader. It's fast and easy-to-use, and it can also read ePub, Mobi, XPS, DjVu, CHM, CBZ and CBR files. Operating System: Windows Security Appliances POS 82. Floreant POS 取代專制軟體：QuickBooks Point of Sale, AccuPOS Designed specifically for the foodservice industry, Floreant allows restaurants to set up their own point-of-sale system on their own hardware. Paid support is available. Operating System: OS Independent 83. Lemon POS 取代專制軟體：QuickBooks Point of Sale, AccuPOS Lemon offers an easy-to-use, secure POS system for all kinds of small businesses. Features include a customizable interface, search panel, price-checker, reporting and more. Operating System: Linux 計畫管理 Project Management 84. Achievo 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Project Achievo offers flexible, Web-based project management, plus some time tracking, CRM, human resources and scheduling capabilities. Paid support is available through third-party partners. Operating System: OS Independent 85. GanttProject 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Project Compatible with Microsoft Project file formats, Gantt Project allows users to create Gantt charts, assign resources and generate PERT charts. Also includes some collaboration features. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 86. Project Libre 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Project Very similar to Microsoft Project, Project Libre is a fork of OpenProj, which is no longer being maintained. It's won awards as one of the best open source project management tools available. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 87. Project.Net 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Project This PPM tool has been included in Gartner's "Magic Quadrant for IT Project and Portfolio Management Applications." Paid support, enhancements and training are available. Operating System: OS Independent 安全 Security 88. ClamAV 取代專制軟體：Avast! Linux Edition ClamAV, the "de facto standard for mail gateway scanning," offers a set of anti-virus tools for protecting UNIX systems, and it's been incorporated into a number of other security products. For security based on ClamAV for Windows, Immunet offers both free and paid products. Operating System: Linux, Windows 89. ClamWin 取代專制軟體：Kaspersky Anti-Virus, McAfee AntiVirus Plus Used by more than 600,000 people, ClamWin is another version of the ClamAV engine for Windows users. It integrates with Windows Explorer and Outlook, and it includes a scheduler. Operating System: Windows 中小企業伺服器 Small Business Server 90. ClearOS 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Small Business Server ClearOS combines gateway security, a file and print server, networking, a Web server and much more into a single package. A more full-featured, paid professional version is also available. Operating System: Linux 91.Zentyal 取代專制軟體：Microsoft Small Business Server Most users can set up this full-featured small business server in just 30 minutes. It includes mail server, groupware, instant messaging server, LDAP directory server, print server, file sharing, backup, Web server, FTP server, monitoring, gateway security and other capabilities. Paid versions are available through Zentyal.com. Operating System: Linux 影像工具 Video Tools 92. Cinelerra 取代專制軟體：Adobe Premiere This video editor describes itself as "useful and fast" but acknowledges that it doesn't have quite as many features as modern professional tools. There's a community-based fork with very similar functionality and community support atCinelerra.org. Operating System: Linux 93. OpenShot Video Editor 取代專制軟體：Adobe Premiere Popular among Linux users, OpenShot offers good capabilities for home users. Features include title templates, 3D animated titles, video transitions, scrolling credits, rotoscoping support, key frame animation and much more. Operating System: Linux 94. VLC Media Player 取代專制軟體：Windows Media Player One of the most popular video players available, VLC plays DVDs and audio CDs as well as digital files. It can also do some file conversions, and it's very stable and easy to use. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 95. XBMC Media Center 取代專制軟體：Windows Media Player XBMC is a good option for people who use their PCs as media hubs. It works with televisions and remote controls, and it plays most kinds of media files. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 網頁篩選 Web Filtering 96. DansGuardian 取代專制軟體：McAfee Family Protection NetNanny This award-winning content filter uses phrase matching, PICS filtering and URL filtering to block objectionable sites. The settings are flexible so that you can make it appropriate for young children or adults in a business setting. Operating System: Linux, OS X 網站設計 Web Site Design 97. BlueGriffon 取代專制軟體：Adobe Dreamweaver Because it's powered by the same engine as Firefox, this WYSIWYG Web editor shows you how your site will look when viewed with Mozilla's browser. It supports the latest standards, including HTML5 and CSS 3. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 98. KompoZer 取代專制軟體：Adobe Dreamweaver A good option for newbies, KompoZer offers an intuitive, tabbed interface with both a WYSIWYG editor and a code editor. Noteworthy features include a color picker, FTP site manager, CSS editor, customizable toolbars, forms, spell checking, clean markup and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 99. OpenBD 取代專制軟體：Adobe Cold Fusion For advanced users and developers building Web applications, OpenBD (short for Open Blue Dragon), makes it possible to build apps based on the Cold Fusion Markup Language (CFML) without purchasing Adobe Cold Fusion. Paid services and support are available from the project maintainers and partners. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 100. SeaMonkey 取代專制軟體：Adobe Dreamweaver Supported by Mozilla, SeaMonkey offers an all-in-one Internet suite with a browser, email client, newsfeed client, chat and HTML editing. The interface should fell familiar to Firefox users. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 參考資料 *100 Open Source Apps To Replace Everyday Software / By Cynthia Harvey, January 21, 2014, http://www.datamation.com/open-source/100-open-source-apps-to-replace-everyday-software-1.html *77 Open Source Replacements for Expensive Applications / By Cynthia Harvey, October 22, 2013, http://www.datamation.com/open-source/77-open-source-replacements-for-expensive-applications-1.html *Find Open Source Alternatives to commercial software : Open Source Alternative, osalt.com